Team Penske
Team Penske is an American racing car team owned by Roger Penske in 1967. He owns his team after he retired from motorsport racing. History Team Penske has won the Indianapolis 500 multiple times, with their last Indy 500 win coming in 2019, with Simon Pagenaud winning it. Team Penske has won three of the last five IndyCar championships (2014, 2016 and 2017), with Power, Pagenaud and Newgarden. Josef Newgarden won the 2017 IndyCar Series championship in his first year driving for Penske after replacing Juan Pablo Montoya after the 2016 season concluded. Newgarden is the first IndyCar champion not 30 by the time the season started since Scott Dixon in 2008 and was the youngest IndyCar champion since Sam Hornish, Jr. in 2003. In the 2012 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series, Brad Keselowski gave Penske Racing it's first NASCAR Cup championship. Ever since, they had been close in 2016, when Joey Logano finished behind Jimmie Johnson; with the best Homestead result of the championship top four contenders winning the title. In 2017, they announced a return to IMSA in 2018, with Acura DPis. Skorupi also joined the team when the announcement came in, but will be in all races Pee Saderd, Volcarona, Scolipede, Will Power and Josef Newgarden are participating in. Dane Cameron who was set to leave Action Express Racing after the 2017 Petit Le Mans was announced on August 15, 2017 as well as Juan Pablo Montoya who downgraded from full-time IndyCar ride to part-time. At the 2017 Petit Le Mans, Penske used the race as a usage of Penskes returning to sports car racing and the WeatherTech SportsCar Championship full-time in 2018. Penske drivers Josef Newgarden and Will Power as well as Celebrity Family Feud defending champion Pee Saderd who was at Andretti Autosport in the 2017 IndyCar Series was also part of the Penske's prototype entry. The Penske car eventually won the pole for the race in their first race back in sports car racing. Penske finished 3rd in their first Sports Car race back. At the 2018 Rolex 24 at Daytona, Team Penske picked Simon Pagenaud, Will Power and Josef Newgarden as seeds in the 128-draw, internal selection of the tennis/motorsport tournament that will take the 2017 Race of Champions' slot. Graham Rahal, Simon Pagenaud, Pee Saderd, Will Power and Josef Newgarden will participate in the draw and the race but not the BATC Cup. Notably, Pee Saderd will not defend his title as he will participate at the Rolex 24 with Penske in 2018. The tournament will be the same as the last two 2017 Celebrity Family Feud episodes, MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends and NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends (September 17) and Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming. Penske also entered the event with Wario, Dragonite, Gilles Marini, Hélio Castroneves, Juan Pablo Montoya and Nidoking. This will be the second event Castroneves competed under the Brazilian flag since he moved from IndyCar to IMSA. In the 2018 WeatherTech SportsCar Championship, the team will field two full-time Prototype entries with one for Dane Cameron; who is leaving Action Express Racing after the 2017 Petit Le Mans and Juan Pablo Montoya. Castroneves is scheduled to compete for Honduras for tournament participation and Celebrity Family Feud only. They are also fielding another two-full time drivers Hélio Castroneves and American Ricky Taylor after he left Wayne Taylor Racing. Tai Orathai and Takkatan Chonlada will drive for all races that the Prototype category is allowed to enter including the IMSA races that clash with 2018 IndyCar Series race weekends including Daytona, Sebring, and Watkins Glen, as well as Road Atlanta. In specific races, Orathai and Chonlada will call Saderd at the phone with the time difference between Thailand and the United States at the IndyCar races he participated in. Penske's sports car racing team also included Josef Newgarden, Simon Pagenaud, Will Power, Graham Rahal, Pee Saderd, Scolipede, and Volcarona for the 24 Hours of Daytona, Sebring and the Petit Le Mans only, as all of them have full-tine rides 2018 IndyCar Series season. The 2018 running of the Petit Le Mans will see Orathai and Chonlada participate in black and white with other Thai language singers as the race date concludes with the second-year anniversary of King of Thailand's death. As a member of the IndyCar Series, Saderd won't be allowed to wear the colors from October 13, 2016, or Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing's Jirayu La-ongmanee. Both of them drove Honda engines during the 2018 season. Penske also boarded Scolipede and Volcarona for only three non-IndyCar race weekend races including the Rolex 24 at Daytona, Sebring and Petit Le Mans. In the 2018 IndyCar season, Team Penske won races at Phoenix, Barber, Indy GP, Indy 500 and Road America. Josef Newgarden has three wins and Will Power swept the Indianapolis Motor Speedway weekend at the Indy GP as well as the Indy 500. Penske also won a title at Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East, defeating Pee Saderd. It was Team Penske's only Feud title of 2018, and also the only won by an IndyCar driver. In 2019 IMSA endurance races, Alexander Rossi replaced Graham Rahal. Penske had considered South Korean Jirayu La-ongmanee or countryman Metagross, but both declined to get the spot and thus aren't one of the IndyCar representatives for the race. Penske Racing had a good start to 2019, with Newgarden able to win the 2019 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg. Simon Pagenaud carried Penske it's first Indy 500 win since 2015. Team Penske had two cars that made the semifinals in Chrissy Teigen and John Legend vs. Vanderpump Rules and Terry and Rebecca Crews vs. Karamo Brown, with Pagenaud losing to Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing's Jirayu La-ongmanee in the final. Notable players IndyCar * Hélio Castroneves (2000-) * Dragonite (2014-) * Gilles Marini (2015-) * Juan Pablo Montoya (2014-2017) * Josef Newgarden (2017-) * Nidoking (2000-) * Simon Pagenaud (2015-) * Will Power (2009-) * Wario (2009-) NASCAR * AJ Allmendinger * Ryan Blaney * Brad Keselowski * Joey Logano * Ryan Newman WeatherTech SportsCar Championship * Dane Cameron (2018-) * Hélio Castroneves (2007-2008, Petit Le Mans 2017-) * Takkatan Chonlada (2018-) * Juan Pablo Montoya (Petit Le Mans 2017-) * Josef Newgarden (Petit Le Mans 2017-) * Tai Orathai (2018-) * Simon Pagenaud (Petit Le Mans 2017-) * Will Power (Petit Le Mans 2017-) * Graham Rahal (2018-) * Pee Saderd (Petit Le Mans 2017-) * Scolipede (2018-) * Ricky Taylor (2018-) * Volcarona (2018-) Trivia *Hélio Castroneves won the 2009 Indy 500 despite undergoing legal issues that forced him to miss St. Petersburg. *Pee Saderd participated for Penske at the 2017 Petit Le Mans despite choosing to participate due to him winning 12 of 15 Feud episodes. Category:IndyCar Category:NASCAR Category:Teams